esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Commandments; Nine Divines
Ten Commandments; Nine Divines (Eurasian: Decalogus; Novem Deos; Dovahzul: Kelsesahvot) is a book, purportedly written by the Nine Divines themselves, which serve as a set of ultimate laws in Novem Deos. Deosians believe that the laws written in the book were written by the gods themselves, and that they are to be followed without question. The concept of ten commandments is shared by the Abrahamic Faiths as well. Content By the intercession of St. Alessia, thou mayest be so filled with grace, and the strength and wisdom that comes from grace, that through these teachings thou mayest come to the true meaning of the Nine Divines and Their glories. To convey to man's mind all the manifold subtleties of truth and virtue may not be done, were all the seas ink, and all the skies the parchment upon which Their wisdoms were writ. Yet Akatosh, in His wisdom, knowing how impatient is man, and how loathe he is to travel upon the hard roads of truth, has allowed these ten simple commands to be made manifest with powerful clarity and concise definition. 1. Stendarr says: Be kind and generous to the people of the world. Protect the weak, heal the sick, and give to the needy. 2. Arkay says: Honor the earth, its creatures, and the spirits, living and dead. Guard and tend the bounties of the mortal world, and do not profane the spirits of the dead. 3. Mara says: Live soberly and peacefully. Honor thy parents, and preserve the peace and security of home and family. 4. Zenithar says: Work hard, and thou wilt be rewarded. Spend wisely, and thou wilt be comfortable. Never steal, or thou wilt be punished. 5. Talos says: Be strong for war. Be bold against enemies and evil, and defend the people of the Empire. 6. Kynareth says: Use Nature's gifts wisely. Respect her power, and fear her fury. 7. Dibella says: Open thine heart to the noble secrets of art and love. Treasure the gifts of friendship. Seek joy and inspiration in the mysteries of love. 8. Julianos says: Know the truth. Observe the law. When in doubt, seek wisdom from the wise. 9. Akatosh says: Serve and obey thine Emperor. Study the Covenants. Worship the Nine, do thy duty, and heed the commands of the saints and priests. 10. The Nine say: Above all else, be good to one another. If only each man might lookth into the mirror of these Commands, and see reflected there the bliss that might enfoldeth them, were he to serveth in strict obedience to these Commands, he would be cast down and madeth contrite and humble. The obedient man may cometh to the altars of the Nine and be blessed, and may receiveth the comfort and healing of the Nine, and may giveth thanks for his manifold blessings. Heedless, the wicked man turneth away, and forsaking the simple wisdoms granted him by the All-Wise and All-Knowing Nine, he liveth in sin and ignorance all the days of his life. He beareth the awful burden of his crimes, and before Men and God his wickedness be known, and neither blessing nor comfort may he expecteth from the altars and shrines of the Nine. Yet the wicked and foolish beeth not doomed, for in their infinite mercies, the Nine have said, "Repent, and do Good Works, and the Fountains of Grace shall once more spill forth upon thee." Repent thy crimes! Tender unto the Emperor the fines of gold, that they may be used to spread the Faith and its Benefits to all Men! Do thyself good works! Redeem thine infamy by shining deeds! Show to all Men and the Nine the good Fame of the Righteous Man, and thou mayest once again approachest the altars and shrines of the Chapel to receive the comfort and blessings of the Nine.